


GranTurismo

by jaesbum



Category: GOT7
Genre: Daddy!JB, Frottage, M/M, Suggestive Themes, but no actual sex sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesbum/pseuds/jaesbum
Summary: one of Jackson's harmless pranks leads to a night Jinyoung won't soon forget





	GranTurismo

**Author's Note:**

> this is for [fishcake](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcake) bc it was her idea and all my fics are for her

“Hey,” Jackson mutters, nudging Jinyoung’s side. “Dude.”

Jinyoung sighs and looks up from where he’s stocking shelves, shooting his friend a bored look. It’s a slow day at work, barely anyone in line at the registers, so Jackson has taken the opportunity to hang out in the aisles under the guise of “helping” Jinyoung. In reality he’s only there to pass the time and talk Jinyoung’s ear off, making his work day even more unbearable than it already is. “What?” he says with a huff of annoyance.

“Look over there.” Jackson nods in the direction of the large floor length windows overlooking the parking lot. “Daddy. Three o’ clock.”

“What?” Jinyoung squints. “I don’t see my dad.”

Jackson rolls his eyes. “Not your _dad_. A daddy.” He holds out his broom, pointing it towards the parking lot. “Over there. Leather jacket. Black Maserati.”

Jinyoung sighs and takes a closer look, scanning the parking lot for the aforementioned “daddy” only to gasp when he catches sight of a tall man with sunglasses and perfectly coifed hair. The lights of his ostentatious black sports car flash behind him as he locks it and heads towards the entrance of the store, shoving his hands into a pair of black jeans that Jinyoung’s sure must cost at least three of his paychecks.  

“Shit,” Jinyoung breathes.

“Told you,” Jackson grins, tongue in cheek, and had Jinyoung not been distracted by the man’s broad shoulders and muscular thighs he would’ve noticed the gleam in Jackson’s eyes that meant he was about to do something stupid. He’s completely mesmerized, captivated by the way the man glides effortlessly into the store, tossing his head back to slide his fingers through silky, sleek strands. He grabs a basket and heads towards the produce, and Jinyoung is practically salivating, completely unaware of what his best friend is doing right next to him until it’s already too late.

The PA speakers crackle and screech with feedback and then Jackson’s voice booms out across the store. “Attention shoppers. Would the owner of the jet black Maserati please fuck me?”

Jinyoung’s jaw drops, every muscle in his body frozen in absolute horror as he watches the man turn, eyebrows raised and eyes scanning the store before landing directly on him and Jackson. Jinyoung’s first instinct is to crawl into a hole and die, come back as a ghost and wreak eternal havoc on Jackson Wang’s pathetic life. But there are no holes to crawl into, no guarantee of the afterlife he seeks, so for now he settles on elbowing Jackson in the rib, snatching the receiver from his hands and slamming it back into its cradle.

But the damage is already done, the man is already on his way towards them, eyes a mix of confusion and intrigue, and even in the face of impending doom Jinyoung can’t help but think how absolutely gorgeous he is.

When he stops in front of them, he looks back and forth between Jinyoung and Jackson. His expression is hard to read. Jinyoung can’t tell whether he’s amused or wants to kick their asses but whatever he’s thinking Jinyoung knows it can’t be good. He opens his mouth. “So– ”

“It was him!” Jackson suddenly blurts out, pointing an accusatory finger at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung violently shakes his head. “N-no it-it wasn’t!” he struggles to choke out, but Jackson is already sprinting down the aisle, high pitched laughter echoing through the store as he rounds a corner and disappears.

Jinyoung is mortified, too paralyzed with embarrassment to run after Jackson. His face is burning, so hot he feels like it’s going to catch fire. At this point he hopes it does. At least it’d give him an excuse to run away. He puts on a placating smile and laughs nervously, scratching the back of his head. “Uh – I um…”

“What time do you get off?” the man interjects, smiling amusedly.

Jinyoung wants to cry. _Oh God_ , he thinks. _He’s going to murder me. I’m going to die and I’ll never find out who A is._ “I’m sorry?” he says, praying to God this is all just a horrible, strange nightmare, that at any moment his alarm will go off and he’ll be back in the comfort and safety of his bed.

But the man is still standing in front of him, grinning with that gorgeous, glittering smile. “When does your shift end?” he says more slowly.

Jinyoung takes a shaky breath and swallows before hesitantly answering, “Nine.”

At that, the man beams. He takes a step forward, lowering his sunglasses to reveal a pair of obsidian orbs, then looks down at Jinyoung’s nametag and smirks. “See you later, Jinyoung.” He turns on his heel and walks away, and it isn’t until he’s gone from Jinyoung’s sight that he realizes he’s been holding his breath.

 

 

For the rest of the day, Jinyoung thinks of ways to get out of his shift. He tries faking sick but his manager sees through it, threatening to fire him if he ever tries that again. He tries getting someone else to cover for him, but no amount of begging or pleading that this is a life or death situation can convince his coworkers to help him. Not even Jackson, who got him into this mess in the first place, has any helpful advice except to “stay low, protect your head, and if somehow you manage to live, can you get his number for me?” so by nine o’ clock Jinyoung is ready to accept his fate. He takes a deep breath, squares his shoulders, and with a pat on the back and a nod of encouragement from Jackson, bravely marches out the doors.

The man’s car is idling by the curb when he steps outside, its engine purring lowly. Jinyoung looks between the car and the main road and thinks about making a run for it. But his house is five miles from here and besides he knows he can’t outrun a car. He takes one last look back at Jackson, who smiles and mouths _sorry_ , then trudges forward, away from the store and towards his inevitable demise.

When he gets to the car, the passenger side window rolls down slowly, and inside sits the man from before. Only half his face is visible, the rest cast in shadow, creating a mysterious aura that only makes him more alluring.

“Get in,” he says, voice dripping with such commanding authority that Jinyoung is powerless to refuse. Wordlessly, he follows the man’s orders and steps inside, shutting the door behind him with a resounding thud. The interior of the car is just as sleek and luxurious as the exterior; with plush leather seats, polished wood paneling, and the most advanced center console Jinyoung’s ever seen. However, Jinyoung is too preoccupied with thoughts of impending doom to really appreciate it.

“Where are we going?” he asks timidly as they turn onto the main road.

“I thought we could go somewhere quiet and talk,” the man answers.

 _So no one can hear you scream_ , Jinyoung thinks to himself.

“I’m Jaebum by the way,” the man says with a small smile. “I probably should’ve mentioned that earlier.” He looks down in his lap and against the orange glow of the street lamps Jinyoung can see he’s blushing. “It’s just I don’t usually do this sort of thing.”

 _You mean you’ve never kidnapped and murdered a stranger before?_ Jinyoung wants to say. _How reassuring._

The rest of the car ride is silent. Jinyoung keeps his head down, anxiously wringing his hands while furtively glancing at Jaebum. He really is a sight to behold; chiseled jawline, striking eyes, dexterous hands that could probably crush his windpipe. Jinyoung gulps and turns his attention to the window. The area around them has changed, buildings and highways replaced by trees and narrow roads. The perfect place to dump a body, Jinyoung thinks. Eventually, the road comes to a scenic overlook, offering a gorgeous view of the city. If it weren’t for the imminent threat hanging over him, Jinyoung would’ve found it breathtaking.

Jaebum puts the car in park and shuts off the engine, turning around to reach behind him. Jinyoung turns to try and spot what it is he’s reaching for but it’s too dark for him to see and the more time he wastes waiting to find out, the more likely he is to end up in a ditch. Terrified, he unlocks the door and pushes it open, scrambling out of his seat. But in his panic, he trips and falls to the ground. His hands come out to break his fall, stinging as they scrape against the gravel, and as he struggles to get back to his feet he notices Jaebum is already in front of him.

“It wasn’t me!” Jinyoung cries, raising his arms to protect himself. “I swear it wasn’t me! Oh God please don’t kill me!”

Jaebum frowns, brow furrowing. “Kill you?” he says. “Is that what you think I’m trying to do?”

“Well, aren’t you?”

“No!” Jaebum says emphatically, and in his hand Jinyoung sees he’s holding a jacket. “I was – well, this was supposed to be a date.”

A wave of relief washes over Jinyoung followed by flattery and confusion. “A date?”

Jaebum smiles sheepishly. “I know it wasn’t your voice over the PA,” he admits. “I just thought you were cute and well…here we are.”

Jinyoung’s head is spinning, struggling to process the sudden turn of events, so it takes a few moments for Jaebum’s words to sink in. “You think I’m cute?” he says finally, blushing at the compliment.

“Well yeah,” Jaebum says as he takes a step forward, offering his hand to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung takes it with a gracious smile, albeit cautiously.

“Why don’t we start over?” Jaebum suggests, holding his hand out to Jinyoung. “I’m Jaebum.”

Jinyoung shakes his hand and smiles, feeling his unease melt away. “Jinyoung,” he says. “Nice to meet you.”

And like a curtain rising from the stage, all the awkwardness and misunderstandings are lifted, allowing Jinyoung to relax and enjoy his time with Jaebum. They talk for hours; about movies, books, tv shows; about music and art; about everything and nothing. Jinyoung finds that talking to Jaebum is as natural as talking to an old friend, as if they’ve known each other their whole lives. He feels so comfortable around him, he can hardly believe he was ever scared of him.

They’re sitting on a bench that faces the city, discussing the latest episode of _Game of Thrones_ , when a breeze blows by that sends an involuntary shiver through Jinyoung. Without provocation, Jaebum sheds his jacket, smiling shyly as he drapes it over Jinyoung’s shoulders.

“Thanks,” Jinyoung mumbles, blushing, pulling the jacket closed around him. The lull in the conversation has made him aware of how close Jaebum is to him, how strong the scent of his cologne is, how ethereal he looks in the soft light of the moon, how much he wishes he would kiss him right now.

“It’s a beautiful view, isn’t it?” Jaebum asks, breaking the silence.

Jinyoung looks out at the city and smiles wistfully. “Yeah. It is.” He watches as the lights glitter and dance in the distance and had he been looking at Jaebum, he would’ve noticed that the other wasn’t looking out at the city, but beside him at Jinyoung.

“I wasn’t talking about the city,” Jaebum says and with his thumb and forefinger gently grasps Jinyoung’s chin and turns his head to face him. His lips hover teasingly over Jinyoung’s, breath ghosting over his skin, and after a few agonizing moments, he closes the gap and meets their lips in a soft kiss. It lasts only a few seconds but when they pull apart Jinyoung is breathless, dizzy, and desperate for more.

He fists his hand in the collar of Jaebum’s shirt and pulls him forward, melding their mouths together, drinking in the taste of chapstick and peppermint gum. It’s a lot of tongue and teeth and shameless moans, and maybe it’s moving a little too fast for a first date but fuck it if Jinyoung is supposed to care.

Hands still grasping Jaebum’s shirt, he leads them to the car, pushes Jaebum down into the driver’s seat, and climbs into his lap. His fingers grasp at the hairs at the back of Jaebum’s head and tug lightly, making it easier for him to litter kisses across his neck, up to his jawline, and then back to his lips. He reaches his other hand under Jaebum’s shirt, feeling the smoothness of his skin, reveling in the way his muscles twitch and flex under Jinyoung’s touch. Jaebum’s hands reach around to grope his ass, bringing him down to create more friction, and Jinyoung wants nothing more than to just grind on him until they both get off. But something in him snaps him out of his lust filled stupor, allowing him to pull away, putting a hand to Jaebum’s chest when the latter tries to dive back in.  

“What if it _had_ been my voice over the PA?” Jinyoung muses, breathless. “Would you still have asked me on a date?”

“That depends.” Jaebum grins wickedly, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “Do you really want me to fuck you?”

The words send a shiver down Jinyoung’s spine, desire burning in the pit of his stomach. He bites his lip and takes Jaebum’s hand, placing it over his crotch where he’s already half hard. “Does that answer your question?”

A muscle in Jaebum’s jaw leaps as he bites down on his back teeth, eyes blown black with carnal desire, and when he speaks his voice comes out in a low growl. “Get in the backseat. Now.”


End file.
